Nature's child
by Millie 1985
Summary: Meet Cora Martin. she is a witch living with werewloves and befriending vampires this is her story. Interlinking one shots
1. Introducing Cora Martin

_AN: This is an AU set after Braking dawn. The pack never split. Nessie is in this story but she is aging normally and Jacob never imprinter on her._

**Introducing Cora Martin**

When I was a teenager I dreamt of escaping normality, I would spend hours reading books filled with magic and mythical creatures longing to be part of the adventure.

Back then if someone had told me that before I was 25 I would be a witch living on an Indian reservation surrounded by werewolves and vampires I would have told them it was impossible and offered them a ride back to whatever mental facility that had escaped from but nothing is impossible.

Now I am 24 years old and a child of nature witch for lack of a better term means I am a witch. I live on the La push reservation with my brother Dan and my sister in law Leah.

Leah is one of the strongest most loving women I have ever met, she is the sister I never had and she is also a werewolf along with my best friend and the guy I have fallen in love with.

As if all that was not enough just down the road in a little town called Forks there lives a family of vampires that feed only on animal blood making them vegetarians and in theory safe but the things they attract most definitely are not.

My name is Cora Martin and once upon a time my life was normal, boring and safe I hated it now I miss it desperately.


	2. A child of nature

_AN: no Twilight in this chapter but more up soon. Please let me know what you think_

**A child of nature**

I was 18 when I discovered I was a child of nature. Most people would say that I was 18 when I became a child of nature but the truth is I have always been one but my powers didn't manifest until I was 18.

A few days before my birthday my grandmother presented me with an extremely old book. The book was nameless but had a large gold rose embossed on the front so I called it the rose book.

The rose book was written by 5 different women, they were all children of nature and they were all my ancestors. It wasn't until I had read the whole book that I understood what my grandmother was trying to tell me, she thought I was a child of nature.

A child of nature is kind of like a genetic anomaly; they are rare but always occur in the same families again and again. Children of nature have a much stronger bond with nature than normal people and because of that we can access the elements. We can't control them because no one can but we can use them for short periods of time.

Each child of nature has a much stronger connection to one element than the others. This element comes to them first and will always be the element that they find the easiest to use. The most common first element is fire closely followed by water. Air is hard to control and it is rare for it to be a first element but it has been known to happen and as for earth it has only ever been a first element once.

My first element was fire much to my grandmother disappointment she had hoped that it would be one of the rarer elements.

I didn't want to believe my Grandmother when she told me what I was and what I was destined for. Children of nature exist to help maintain balance in the world we are also known as nature's champions. Unfortunately for me nature decided that her children's job of protecting the earth should be the most important thing to them so she made them unloverbul. No child of nature has ever married or had children. I'm not sure how it works because normal people a naturally drawn to us we have lots of dear friends and are always part of a very close family but as soon as we fall for someone they fall for someone else.

I didn't want a loveless life, I wanted a life filled with joy and happiness but as me and my Grandmother agued over whether or not I was in fact a child nature it became clear that I had already lost the fight. When my birthday cake burst into flames I knew she was right and I was never going to be the same but worse than that I was never going to be loved.

_Thanks for reading_

_P.S I don't own twilight or any on the characters from it. _


	3. Escaping to La push

_AN: this is a bit of a slow chapter but they will speed up soon. Thank you for the reviews and alerts I really appreciate them please continue to let me know what you think. Thanks again._

**Escaping to La push**

Most people seem to think that if you have magical powers your life is suddenly easy and fun and maybe that is true if you are Sabrina the teenage witch but it's not if you are Cora the child of nature.

My powers come from the elements. I can make things burst into flames with just a look and with a wave of my hand I can summon up a rain cloud to put them out but can I cast a spell to magically change my outfit? No.

Can I cast any spells at all? No, because that is not how my powers work. I can only do what nature allows me to do and sometimes no matter how much I practice or how hard I try to do something I just can't do it. Like when I was sick of being 5 foot nothing, no matter how hard I tried to gain just 3 more inches it wasn't going to happen.

My Grandmother could never understand that, she thought that if she kept pushing me harder and harder I would learn more and more. She found it hard to believe that there was a ceiling to my abilities and the possibility that I could have reached it was inconceivable to her.

For the first three years that I had my powers I didn't leave the grounds of my Grandmothers country home and the only people that I spoke to were my Grandmother and Dan. Dan is 10 years older than me and he was already living in La push back then but he phoned me every few days.

It was during one of his phone calls that Dan offered me a way out. I love my Grandmother she took me in when I was nine and had nowhere else to go. I understood that all the pushing she was doing was for my own good, every time she forced me to practice for hours on end she was trying to protect me by making sure I was ready to face whatever the world threw at me but I couldn't take it anymore.

When Dan told me he was getting married and offered me a chance to move to America and live with him on the La push reservation with him and his future wife I jumped at it.

I dreaded telling my Grandmother I was moving I half expected her to forbid me from leaving but when I broke the news to her she just smiled brightly and made me promise to look after myself, Dan and his lucky girl. She even paid for my air fare.

Leaving my Grandmother was harder than I ever thought it would be but I knew it was something I needed to do. Dan was waiting for me at the airport when I arrived. He didn't look much different form the last time I saw him save for the fact I had never seen him ware such a big smile before and there was a beautiful woman stood with him who I knew must be Leah.

As me and Dan shared our first hug in years I knew I had made the right choice by coming to La push.

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie_


	4. Dan's Leah and her secrets

_AN: Yay some twilight characters have finally arrived in my story and there are more to come._

**Dan's Leah and her secrets **

With a 10 year age gap between me and Dan many people assumed that we would be practically strangers especially when we had spent 10 years living in different countries. This assumption may have been right for most brothers and sisters in our situation but not for me and Dan.

For as long as I can remember Dan has been my hero, we have always been closer than most brothers and sisters that I know even when the only contact we had was over the phone. My Grandmother once told me it was because I was a child of nature but I refused to believe her, she was usually right when it came to my powers -I get the impression that she studied the rose book before passing it onto me- but this was one time she was wrong. Dan and I would have been just as close if I had never been a child of nature I am sure of it.

Dan is a literature professor he specializes in myths and legends. That's what bought Dan to La Push, he was researching the Quileute legends when he met Leah, he fell in love with her and never got around to leaving.

It didn't take me long to decide that I was going to love Leah Clearwater. She was warm, witty and sarcastic I learnt all of this on the way to La Push I also learnt she was hiding something.

It was as Leah slid into the back seat next to me that I first noticed how abnormally warm she was. I could feel the heat radiating off her and I couldn't help but worry.

"Leah are you feeling alright?" I asked her feeling genuinely concerned for the woman who obviously made my brother very happy

"I fine" she reassured me "Why?" she asked

"You're burning up" I told her leaning over to place my hand on her forehead.

"Oh that" she said waving me off "Don't worry about it"

"Don't worry! Leah you must be at least a hundred degrees" I exclaimed

"A hundred and eight actually" she told me with a smile

"Cora don't worry" Dan said from the driver's seat using his most soothing big brother voice

"Leah has a hereditary condition, one of the side effects is that she constantly runs a temperature" he explained

"Really?" I asked Leah, I had never doubted anything that Dan had told me before but that sounded pretty unbelievable to me

"Yeah really" Leah agreed after hesitating for just a second. That second was all it took to confirm my suspicion that Dan had just lied to me.

"Actually a few of the guys on the reservation have it" Dan told me

"You will probably meet most of them in the next few days" he concluded.

Dan was silent for the rest of the drive while me and Leah didn't stop talking

By the time we reached La Push Leah had filled me in on who I could trust implicitly – Seth, Quill, Embry and Jacob- who could be incredibly annoying at times but were basically harmless – Jared, Collin and Brady- and who I should avoid whenever possible –Sam and Paul-. I felt like I knew each of the men already she had described them to me so clearly.

When we reached the house that Leah and Dan shared there was a young man with a huge smile waiting for us.

"You must be Seth" I guessed as I approached him

"And you must be my new big sister Cora" he countered pulling me into a big hug. As I hugged him back I noticed two things one was that he was just as warm as Leah and the other was that it was ridicules for this man mountain to refer to me as his big sister when he was a least a foot taller than me.

That night I had the most fun I had had since getting my powers. Leah showed me my new room; she and I unpacked my belongings and made the bed lighting and gossiping the whole time. I even shared some of Dan's most embarrassing stories with her. It was such a nice change to talk to a woman that wasn't 50 years my senor.

Seth and I spent the rest of the night playing video games. He was shocked to discover that I had never played a computer game before, when I explained that my Grandmother didn't approve of them he laughed and promised he would teach me everything he knew.

Seth clamed I was a natural when half way thought the night I began to beat him but I had a sneaky suspicion that he was letting me win so I wouldn't feel bad.

I had such a good time that by the time I crawled into my bed I had forgotten all about Dan and Leah's lie in the car, that is until I heard a wolf's howl in the woods outside. I loved wolves and had always dreamed of seeing a real wolf in the wild so I raced to the window in hopes of catching a glimpse of one but instead what I saw was Leah, Dan and three huge guys not far from the house I strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"Guy's you are going to love her" Leah said I could only assume she meant me "She is sweet and smart and she can hold her own if she needs to" she told them

"Seth already loves her" Dan put in

"Seth imprinted on her" one of the huge guys asked

"No, no not that kind of love" Dan said quickly "But he likes her enough to let her win a few games" he explained

"Look as nice as she sounds can we trust her?" asked one of the guys

"Yes" Dan answered "I promise you that you can trust her"

"What if she freaks out and tells someone" asked one of the other guys

"It would take much more than you guys to freak my sister out trust me" Dan told them with a sad undertone in his voice. He had always hated the fact that I got no say in whether I was a child of nature or not, sometimes I think he wanted a normal life for me more than I wanted it for myself.

"What aren't you telling us?" Leah asked him

"Something that I can't tell you" Dan said sadly I knew he was keeping not just their secret but mine as well and could tell he didn't like it.

No one pushed Dan for more of an answer but Leah's stance changed she stood strong and tall I could tell she had made a decision and she was determined to stick to it.

"I'm going to have to tell her before the wedding" She said "She deserves to know, she has to know" she concluded.

"But until she knows the truth if she asks any of you why you are so warm It's a side effect of a hereditary condition" Dan told them, All three of the giants burst out laughing

"Did you come up with that one Danny boy" one of them asked him

"It was the best I could do, I've never lied to her before" Dan defended himself quietly

All of them sobered

"And you won't have to lie to her again, at least not for us" Leah reassured him "I'm going to tell her tomorrow" she said confidently and no one argued

The huge guys turned towards the woods and I knew that the meeting must be over; I scrambled back into my bed before anyone saw me at the window.

My last thoughts before sleep clamed me was that tomorrow there would be no more secrets or lies Leah was going to share hers with me and I would share mine with her.

_Please tell me what you think_

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie_


End file.
